The invention relates to an adjustable hinge arm with a U-shaped profile which hinge arm is supported on a base plate which can be fastened on a wall or similar by its rear end section remote from the joint and a setscrew screwed into this end section, a fastening screw being screwed into the base plate between the end section and the setscrew. Due to production tolerances and imprecision in fitting, it is necessary during the fitting of such a hinge arm, for example to a piece of furniture, to be able to adjust the hinge arm in three directions where possible, namely in the depth of the piece of furniture and, additionally, in the height and in a lateral direction. The lateral direction is effected here by the setscrew, by which the hinge arm is swivelled around its support at its end section relative to the base plate.
In a hinge arm of the type first given known from DE-34 44 994 C2 its swivelling is effected by the fastening screw being supported with its head on the edge of an oblong hole of the leg section of the hinge arm, a washer made from an elastic and/or plastic material being inserted between head and oblong hole, which washer allows a swivelling of the hinge arm by the setscrew without any essential deformation of the edges of the oblong hole. However, the adjustment of the hinge arm by squeezing the washer is not a good solution as the adjustment area is only small and a loosening of the hinge arm can occur by turning back the setscrew to set a smaller angle of swivel.
From DE-34 42 421 A1 a hinge arm is known which is connected to the base plate via an intermediate plate which is, in turn, pivoted on the base plate, the angle of swivel being able to be set by a setscrew. This known hinge arm allows in a favorable manner a lateral adjustment of a door by swivelling the hinge arm, which adjustment is, however, achieved by a relatively complex design.